The Wolf Maiden
by Fluttershygotswag
Summary: Not that my life was perfect or not that I would want it be, but every since that new kid got here, he's been stalking me. Then one day, out of no where he attacks me to the ground and scratches me in the face. Now he says that he owns me, and I'm his maiden. His wolf maiden. If I try to escape, he'll kill me.
1. Chapter 1 Green eyes

The Wolf Maiden

Chapter 1 Green eyes

Buttercup's pov (Cafeteria)

"What the hell are you looking at?" I growled at the new kid named,Butch. He only smirked at me, like he's been doing ever since he got here. Which was last month, "What, you looking at my goodies or something?"

He said nothing, only kept that ugly smirk on his face. I glanced down my shirt to make sure my 'girls' weren't showing, which they weren't. I had no idea what he was looking at.

"UGH! WHAT DO YOU FREAKING WANT, MAN?" I screamed out, shutting up the entire cafeteria, which only landed me in detention.

(Detention)  
"What you do this time, Bc?" My friend, Mitch, asked while drawing character's from 'The Amazing World Of Gumball' on the desk.

"It wasn't my fault," I sighed, chipping nail polish off my finger nails, "It was that stupid new kid!"

"Him again?"

"Yes, him again!"

"What dose he do?"

"He keeps looking at me weird," my eyes widen, "I think hes planning something!"

"Yeah," Mitch said, looking up,"Maybe he wants to rape you?"

"Mitch!" I hissed.

"Just kidding," he laughed, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, how about I start walking you home after school?"

"Really? What about football practice?"

"They'll be alright without me,"

I smiled and said, "Thanks,"

(Home)

Of course, my step sister, Blossom, the brains and the snitch of the family, told father, that I got in trouble today.

"I think she needs anger management classes," Blossom complained as we were eating tacos, that my other step sister, Bubbles, made.

"I think you need bitch management classes," I mumbled as Bubbles giggled.

"See!" Blossom pointed at me, "See how she talks to people!"

"What's your excuse?" I laughed, biting into my taco.

"I'm just saying that you, Buttercup, need to respect others and your teachers."

"It wasn't even my fault," I sighed, "It was that new kid, Butch,"

"Him again?" Bubbles questioned.

"What he do now?" Blossom asked sounding annoyed.

"He keeps looking at me!"

"Maybe he wants to talk to you," Blossom said, while sipping her ice tea, "You know, Buttercup, some people are frightened to talk to you,"

"Blossom," Bubbles warned.

"Its true, ask anyone," Blossom went on, "You look like you just got out of prison,"

I stood up, pushing my plate away. I looked at my step father, who wasn't paying any attention to us. He was on the phone going over important science business.

Without a word, I went up stairs to my room, locking the door, and jumped on my bed.

Okay, so I didn't have many friends, or dressed girly or was a cheer leader or wasn't nice my teachers. So what? I hate school, my step family just doesn't get me.

Just then, I heard a bang on my window, and I swear to god I saw something black with green eyes flashed by! Like a demon or something...Something furry?

Note: Been a while since I visited the PowerPuff Girls town of fic of stories. I been thinking about writing a wolf story about PPG for a while now. So tell me what you think! REVIEW!

Peace. Love. Tacos.


	2. Chapter 2 the howl she heard

Chapter 2 the howl she heard

Buttercup pov

Back then, I never truly understood why my sisters or other people were in such a hurry to get to school. I mean, so what if your tardy? School will still be there, it won't magically grow legs and run away every time someone tries to go near it.

I would take my time walking to school, like smelling the roses, messing with the chained up dog, splashing in puddles, stealing peoples tacos, and etc.

Today, no more. I was running like hell to school, I didn't even wait for Mitch to come pick me up. Whatever that was that I saw last night is probably somewhere out here, and I don't wanna meet up with it anytime soon.

(Library)

Ugh, my history teacher told me that she is missing a grade from me. Something about a non-fiction story report on animals, but I'm positive that I put it on her desk last month before Thanksgiving Break.

Oh, well. I copied the report off the Internet anyway.

I was looking threw the non-fiction wolf section, since I really had no interest in doing a report on non-fiction goats. I mean, who would?

"Ah," I gasped, finding the book I needed. It was called 'Wonderful Wisdom of Wolves'.

"Shh," the Liberian hissed.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that the books were sleeping," I whispered sarcastically, then pulled out the book only to see a green eye looking at me, "AHHH!"

"SHH," the librarian hushed me again, but I was to freaked to give her a comeback. There, on the other side was, Butch. I could feel he was smirking at me, but what really made me jump was when his hand shot out to grab me. I quickly jumped back, dropping my book, and took off running out of the library bumping into Mitch and my other friend, Stacey.

"Whoa," Stacey panicked, her strawberry-blonde hair shook "Bc, wheres the fire?"

"Sorry," I said breathless, trying to help Mitch up.

"Let me guess," Mitch raised his eyebrow, "Butch?"

"Him again?" Stacey said, with crossed arms.

"Yes," I said, "He tried to grab me,"

"What?"

"He tried to grab me," I looked down at my feet, I had never been so scared in my life. Stacey put her arm around me as Mitch marched inside the library. He came out 10 minutes later.

"I didn't see anyone," he sighed.

"Are you sure he was trying to grab you?" Stacey asked as she took her arm from around me. I only nodded.

"Lets take you home," Mitch said, putting his arm around me tightly. Stacey followed behind.

(The walk home)

It was quite, no one said anything. Usually, Stacey would make up some lame joke or I would push Mitch into the road or Mitch would run up to a door, ring the bell and we would all run away, but not today.

"Um," Stacey spoke up, "Hey, Mitch?"

"What?" He groaned, like he knew what she was gonna say.

"Are you gonna ask Bc out t-"

"I told you I would do it later!" He snapped, blushing a bit. I did the same.

Stacey giggled, and said, "Since its out already...Why don't you just get it over with?"

We paused on the side walk in front of my house, Stacey decided to go on home so Mitch and I could talk.

"So," I started, though I was still frightened, "What are you gonna ask me?"

"Um," his face was burning red, "Tomorrow night, I was wondering if you were going to that dance?"

I stuck out my tongue, "That cheap- ass dance? Sorry, but i don't feel like drinking re-used Hawaiian Punch."

"Forget about that," he started sound serious, "Can't you just go, just for me?"

"Mitch," I sighed, blushing.

He rolled his eyes, "Never mind, I knew you wouldn't go out with me anyway." He began to walk away, but I quickly pulled back his hand.

"Okay," I gave in, "I'll go, but I'm not eating or drinking so you'll have to buy me something afterwards."

He smile, clutching my hands, "Great, I'll pick you up at 8," he then kissed me on the cheek and took off down the side walk.

I knew my face was burning, but it got even worse when I saw my step sisters peeking threw the window.

"Nosey people," I scuffed, making my way into the house.

"What was that all about?" Blossom asked as soon as I walked in.

"That outside?"

"Yeah,"

"Its called a 'life'," I told her, "You should so get one,"

She placed a hand on her hip, "I live it everyday,"

"Oh really?" I said making my way up stairs, "Hard to tell, your always in mine,"

Once I was in my room, I shut the door. Then I gasped as I saw the book I dropped in the library, laying on my bed. It had a note attached on it.

Dear Buttercup

You can't run from me forever, I know you more then you know yourself. I will get you Bc. I promise, I will get you.

Love Butch

P.S Nice Bras ;)

I sat on my bed, putting my hands threw my hair. Who is this guy? How dose he know me? What dose he want?...Why the hell did he touch my bras? Ugh, just so many unanswered questions.

Just then, I heard a loud sound. A beautiful sound that sounded so familiar, but it was a howl. Just outside my window, though I couldn't see any dog standing out there. Only, just a dark shadow, looking up at the moon.

Note: Whew! I hope this Chapter is good enough! I have been working on it from sun up to Sun down. Lol, no really, I have! Anyway, REVIEW!

PEACE. LOVE. TACOS.


	3. Chapter 3 That's an order

Chapter 3 That's an order, you've been warned

Its amazing how the older you get, you start to realize how stupid those education shows really are, like Dora. I mean, what if you don't feel like going on an adventure? Another thing, is she blind or something? She always ask where things are about three time when its always right behind her! I can't believe I use to watch this crap! Once I turned six, I vowed to never watch 'Dora the explorer' as long as the sky is blue and bitches are bitches.

Sadly, even though the sky is still blue, I couldn't say 'no' to my nicer step sister, Bubbles.

"Don't fall asleep," she shooked me, my eyes were getting heavier by the minute, and because it was 4 .A.M. the light on the TV was blinding to my eyes, "You'll miss the best part!"

We were having our 'Sister Together' time, well, at least thats how Bubbles would say it. She made it about a year ago since she couldn't stand anymore augments from Blossom and me. She spends time with us, separate.

"Do you wanna help us go on an adventure?" Dora asked, then she put her hand around her ear.

"No," I mumbled.

"Yes!" Bubbles cheered.

"Alright," Dora said, her monkey friend, Boots, came out to join her, "Lets go!" Then they all started singing about where they were going. Bubbles hummed along, as I sighed.

Just then, I remember what today was. The day of the dance, a dance that I finally had a date. Which happened to be my best friend, Mitch. I, Buttercup, am not even close to being prepared for today. I don't even have a dress!

I looked over at my blonde haired step sister. Bubbles, was the most popular girl at school, the boys worshipped her as if she was Jesus. I know she already has a date, so, maybe she could help my problem.

"Hey, Bubbles?"

She shot her head at me, "Yes?"

"Um," I scratched the back of my head, "Well, I was wondering if you could help me pick out a dress?"

Her eyes widen, "You hate dresses!"

"...Its for the dance,"

"Your going?"

"Yeah," I said, "Mitch is taking me."

"You and Mitch?" She gasped, "I didn't know you liked him!"

I blushed, "We are going as friends,"

"Oh," she smirked, rolling her eyes, "Anyway, I'm going to the mall with Blossom-"

"On second thought, I always wanted to make a dress out of toilet paper," I said, rolling my eyes "Now's my chance."

"Oh, come on!"

"No, I'm not going anywhere that bolt of negative energy is going!"

"You don't have to talk to her," Bubbles said, "You can bring a friend if you like? How about Stacey?"

(Mall)

Welcome to a mall where dress prices are higher than gas!

"Jesus," Stacey gasped, looking at a price tag on a silver short dress, "2000$? For this cheap fabric?"

"If your having a heart attack about that," I said, looking at an orange puff dress, that coasted about 8500$, "Don't come looking over here, I don't wanna lose you!"

She came over anyway, once she saw the price she placed a hand over her heart and pretended to faint. I got on my knees and grabbed her hand, "Don't worry! I know a cure!"

"What?" She asked.

"The Dollar Store, cute dresses for a cheap price!" I said, sounding like a spokesperson.

"Wow! I'm relieved!" She fake gasped, now sitting up. We both giggled getting off the floor.

"Would you two stop acting so immature?" Blossom snapped, she was in the dressing room. Her brunette friend, Amy Mary, nodded in agreement.

"Would you and your dog stop acting so bitchy?" I said all perky

"I'm not a dog!" Amy snapped

"Well your still a bitch, because a dog is a bitch," Stacey said with crossed arms, "Look it up on the Internet."

"Girls," Bubbles sighed, she just came out the dressing room wearing a strapless blue dress, with a white ribbon tied in the back, the dress went about down to her knees, and lace at the bottom of the dress, "What do you think?"

"You look so cute!" Stacey squealed ,I nodded agreeing.

"You look amazing!"Amy said, then looked away at another dress, and rushed into a dressing room.

"Was it that serious?" I said, Bubbles shrugged her shoulder, then said, "Wheres your dress Bc?"

"Its too pricey in here, and too girly,"

"Its a dress shop, what did you except?"

"Non-girly dress shop,"

She sighed, "Let me take this dress off, then I'll help you."

I smiled, "Thanks, sis."

As she disappeared into the dressing room, out came the Great Big Pumpkin, "What do you think?"

"Blossom, what happened?" I asked, she was in this big, orange, puffy dress, with puffy sleeves.

"This is what I'm wearing to the dance," She said, ignoring my comment. Since I couldn't bear to look at her, I headed to the back of the store, where the more simpler dresses were. It wasn't until then I saw something flashing.

As I got closer, I noticed a dress all by itself, with one long black fur sleeve, the rest of the dress was green, it had a sweetheart neck line,the dress was tight due to some black ribbons at the bottom of the dress, but not that tight. It was like meeting my perfect match, the only thing was keeping us apart was the price. 899,000$.

"Too bad you can't afford it," a voice said behind me, "I bet you would look sexy in fur,"

I spun around to see my worse nightmare standing in front of .

"..." I was speechless, completely speechless. Its like he took my voice away or something.

He chuckled, "Lost your words?"

"What do you want bastard?" I snapped.

"Bastard? Hm, been called worse, but, hey, " he said as he got closer to me, my back was pressing against the wall, "Its always good to try something new."

We were now face-to-face, I could smell his breath, it smelled like Jolly Ranchers and meat.

His eyes soon watered as he backed away from me, "Jesus, Bc!"

"Huh?"

"Who took a crap in your toothpaste this morning?" He started coughing.

Was it that bad?

I rolled my eyes, "What are you doing here? Are you a girl or something?"

"I could be," he smirked, "Wanna go in a dressing room and find out?"

"As perverted as you sound, I don't need that 'proof' to figure it out."

"Your funny," he said, "No wonder why I like you."

"Seriously," I said in a stern tone, "What do you want?"

"You,"

"Oh," I said, "You want me to kick your ass? Is that what you want?"

"Maybe later," he teased a smile, "But no, I came here to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"About the dance,"

"I know,"

"You do?"

"Yeah, don't drink or eat anything there."

"No-Well, yeah, but that's not what I came to warn you about." He sighed

"What is it?" I said looking bored.

"You can't go to the dance with Mitch,"

My eyes widen, "Huh? What?"

"You can't go with him,"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"You'll find out tonight," he gave me an evil smile, "Believe me."

I started to get scared, my voice shooked, "I'm going to the dance with Mitch."

"Disobey me, and you will pay," he growled, his eyes started to glow a bright green. Soon I heard Stacey's voice scream out for me, the minute my eyes looked away, was the minute he vanished, but in my head I heard, "That's an order, you've been warned,"

Note: Thanks so much for your reviews! I really really appreciate them all so much! Anyway, I hope you all loved this chapter, there's more to come. REVIEW

PEACE. LOVE. TACOS.


	4. Chapter 4 Midnight Strike

Chapter 4 Midnight Strike

Once upon a time, in the crappy little City of TownsVille, there was a girl taking to long in a bathroom.

"BLOSSOM," I banged on the door, "Get your ass out! I gotta scrub in there,"

"Perfection takes time," she called out.

"I wish I could say the same for that dress," I whispered so she couldn't hear me.

"I heard that!" She snapped, "Your just mad because you gotta stay home and clean."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "The kitchens already done, I just got the living room and this bathroom,"

"I bet you didn't even have a date!"

"I do, well," I sighed, swinging a bucket of water in my hand, "I did have a date,"

"Aw, did he dump you?" She sounded happy about it.

"No," I snapped, then thought back to what Butch said. I could still hear his voice and see his bright green eyes, "I texted him on Facebook since his phone doesn't work,"

"Facebook?!"

"Yes."

"You might as well punched him in the face."

"Huh?"

"I mean, you told your date, over a FB text that you don't wanna go to the dance with them?" She sighed, "How coward can you get?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I knew it was my FB notification. I didn't want to see what Mitch had replied. I knew he was probably angry, hurt, sad, and confused, but I didn't want Butch to hurt him or me. I'm not sure what Butch is capable of.

"Blossom," Bubbles called from down stairs, "Our dates are here!"

The bathroom opened, out came Blossom in the bright orange pumpk-I mean, dress. Her heels clacked as she shook her curly red hair, "Coming!"

I covered my mouth as she tried to balanced in 11 inch heels, she needed them since her date, Dexter, was taller than her.

Bubbles came up, she was in her staples blue dress "You ready?"

"I'll be Cinderella tonight," Blossom said, proudly. I rolled my eyes and thought, "More like the carriage,"

"Okay," Bubbles giggled, then looked at me "See ya, Bc."

"Yeah, bye," I sadly sighed.

"Well," Blossom sighed, "I'm off to the ball." She paused and looked at me, "Have fun cleaning, Bc."

"Have fun trying to get into your car," I teased, she flipped her hair. Bubbles followed down, she looked up at me, "Are you sure your not going?"

"As positive as a pregnancy test," I said with crossed arms, she then said goodbye. I headed into the bathroom where my evil step sister, left a giant mess for me to clean up.

(Two hours later)

It was 7:50, and I was exhausted from cleaning. I laid on my back, the bucket beside my hand.

My phone stopped vibrating around 7:00, maybe Mitch finally got over it and went with some other girl. I frowned, thinking about the thought of it.

Just then I heard a knock at the front door, I, being careless walked over to the door, and there stood Stacey with a bag in her hand. Her hair was kinda messey, her dark blue dress had dirt on the front and her knee was cut pretty bad.

"Stacey?" I gasped, as she rushed in,  
"What-"

"No time," she said sternly, pulling out a very puffy green dress, "Put this on,"

"Ugh," I stuck my tongue out, "And I thought Blossom had worlds worse dress, but now I see the real winner."

"Bc, put it on," she repeated, she tossed the dress to me.

"I'm not going to the dance,"

"Yes you are," she growled, "Now, hurry! Your wasting time!"

"What are you talking about?!"

She sighed, tears formed in her eyes, "Its Mitch,"

"What about Mitch," I asked worried.

"He...He thinks that you don't like him, I tried to calm him down, but," she bit her lips, "...Just go get dressed!"

"Okay, okay," I quickly dashed up stairs, went into the bathroom. Taking off my clothes, and slid on the green dress that made me look like a avocado.

I left my black DC's on, and stormed down stairs. Stacey quickly got off her phone as I gave her questioning look, but she only grabbed my hand and we ran out the house.

(School)

We went behind the school, through the windows I saw the dance going on, and it look like everyone was having a pretty good time, then looking out the window, I thought I saw someone glaring at me. When I blinked they were gone.

Stacey had brought me to the building where the schools pool house was. It was kinda dark, only the lights in the pool helped me.

I soon felt some arms around me, I let out a little scream, only to hear a chuckle, "Its only me, BC,"

"Oh," I nervously laughed, "Mitch, you scared me,"

"I'm glad you decided to come,"

"Um," I began to feel the coldness of his skin deepen into mine, "Yeah,"

"You scared or something?"

"N-No,"

He let go, and sighed, "Yes, your afraid of me,"

I raised my eyebrow, "Huh? Why would I be afraid of you?"

Silence.

"Mitch," I said, he still said nothing "Mitch,"

"Buttercup," he looked into my eyes, as his voice whispered, "I'm a Vampire,"

My eyes widen, "Your a who, what, now?"

"Vampire,"

"A Vampire?"

"Yes,"

"Yeah, and I'm Rainbow Dash," I laughed.

"I'm serious, Bc," he growled, I only gave him the 'Are you trolling?' face.

"Me too, see my colorful tail,"

"I'm not joking!"

"Well, you must be drunk."

"They don't have any alcohol at the dance," he smirked, he was looking at my neck, "Just re-used punch, red punch that is,"

I placed a hand over both sides of my neck, he looked even more, his smirk turning into an evil smile, which soon showed two sharp fangs. I started to back away, only to let my back meet the wall. Mitch soon appeared behind me in two seconds, forcing me to turn around to where my face was touching the wall. The light from the moon shined on me, brightly.

He placed his arms tight around my waist, and whispered in my ear, "Your neck looks so sexy when the moon light hits it," he paused, then did something unexpected. He licked my neck.

"Mitch?!" I gasped, "Stop! What are you doing?!"

He didn't stop, he kept licking and licking. My neck was getting hotter, and I felt uncomfortable.

"Enough," I heard Stacey's voice behind me, "Just do it already,"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I snapped as Mitch continued.

"He told you," Stacey replied, now appearing in front of me, "He's a vampire,"

"Your one too?"

"I will be, once your power is mine!"

"My powers? Gas?"

"No," Stacey snapped, "Let me explain. I'm Mitch's Maiden, I'm a Vampire Maiden. I want to become a real vampire so that I may live forever and become powerful. Once powerful, I can rule the monster world, I'll be a queen and Mitch will be my king."

"What dose this have to do with you?" She giggled, "Well, I have been told by my sources that you, Buttercup, are very special. You even belong in the monster world because of your powers that were giving when you were only a baby."

"A baby?"

"Yes, you still have your powers, but you have no idea how to use them," Stacey went on, "So, once Mitch bites you and takes all your blood. I'll drank it and have all your powers,"

"Ew!" I stuck my tongue out, "Won't you get an STD?"

She rolled her eyes, "No! I will not!"

"Can I do it now?" Mitch hissed as he continue to lick my neck.

Stacey nodded, "Go on."

"WAIT!" I called out, "Why are you doing this to me?"

She frowned, "Aw, don't look at me that way Bc. Its not that I wanna kill ya, I just really need your powers, but don't worry! Your funeral will be royal!"

I just closed my eyes, I was grasping the wall. Waiting for Mitch to bite me, but I felt him being thrown off me and heard Stacey screaming, "DAMMIT!"

I forced my eyes open, I looked to see Mitch falling into the pool. Then I saw two wolves fighting him in the water. One had blonde fur and blue eyes and the other had red fur and eyes.

"Move," I quickly turned around to see a very angry black wolf, push me out of the way out Stacey's fist flying at me. Once she missed, she pulled out a sharp knife from her dress pocket, and hissed, "Shes mine, lay off you wolf bastard!"

The black wolf smirked, putting me behind him, "Come and get her then,"

My eyes widen, "What the hell man?!"

Stacey started to run towards us, "Very well!" She held knife up, charging our way, but the wolf stood still, I took my arms wrapping them around his back. As Stacey got closer, the wolf, with my arms wrapped around him, jumped up into the air leaving her to fall right into the pool. The other two wolves jump out ,catching their breath.

Before anything could be said, the window shatters. I saw peo- Vampires jumping down inside, looking at me as if I was a piece of meat.

"Lets get the hell out of here," the black wolf said, motioning me to get on his back and hold on tight, "I don't want them to hurt her,"

The two wolves nodded, as we quickly raced out the pool house. I shutted my eyes, hearing Stacey yell, "You can't keep her from me! I'll get her one way or another! Her powers belong to me and you bastards know it! Besides, I'm not the only person that's after her! So, remember that!"

(Forrest)

Everything was going by so fast, the wind stayed in my face, making it hard to catch my breath. We started to slow down as we reached a pond, the wolf sat me on the cold ground. As I was taking a moment to breath, I heard a 'swish' sound, looking to my right I saw a very angry Butch and two others boys that looked just like those wolves.

"Butch," I gasped, he snatched me up off the ground, his green eyes glowed brightly into mine.

"I thought I told you NOT to go to the dance with Mitch," he scolded me, "Look what almost happened tonight!"

"I was never planning on going!" I snapped, "Stacey dragged me there because she said there was something wrong with Mitch,"

"Oh," He rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "There's something wrong with him alright, VERY wrong."

"I see," I sighed, as one of the boys spoke up, "That dress needs to come off."

I looked around confused, "Huh?"

The red headed boy grinned, "You need to remove your dress, it has a scent that the Vampires will follow,"

"You can't be serious!"

"I can when I wanna be," the boy laughed.

"And this is one of those times," the blonde headed boy smiled, as the red head rolled his eyes.

"Buttercup," Butch growled, "Quick, remove the dress,"

I began to blush, and gritted through my teeth, "No,"

He noticed me blushing, and gave me an evil smile, "Oh, come on! Its not like you got an ass to show!"

The boys laughed, "She has an flat ass!"

I got even more red, clutching myself,trying to control my anger. Butch stepped closer to me, grabbing the sleeves of my dress, he began pulling it off, I gasped, "No! I can do it!"

"Do it then," he said, watching me, the boys doing the same, he saw me looking at them. He growled turning towards them, "Don't look! Turn around!"

They sighed, snapping "How come you get to look?!"

"Cause," he said, looking deep into my eyes, "Shes mine,"

"Have you done the process?"

"Dose it look like it?"

"No,"

As they began to have an arugment, I started to remove my dress, kicking it into the pond. The wind breeze got even colder,and I stood there in my green laced bra and 'Happy Bunny' panties.

"Do it," the red headed boy said, they all looked over at me, "We got time,"

Butch nodded, "Your right,"

I didn't really know what was going on, as Butch made his way over to me. He made no expression on his face, holding his hand up high, "Consider this as apart of your punishment,"

His hand swiped back down, scratching me in the face, my knees fell to the ground as I let out a scream. Lying on the cold ground, shaking, my vision was going black, but the last thing my hearing caught was, "Your my Maiden, my Wolf Maiden."

Note: What do ya think? Pretty cool Huh? Don't have much to say, but keep the reviews coming! REVIEW!

Peace. Love. Tacos.


	5. Chapter 5 Waking up in the hell? land

Chapter 5 Waking up in What the hell? Land

I woke up in a large room, laying in a king size bed full of roses. One side of my face ached like hell, and my skin felt like fire. I sat up as the door opened, in came Butch, with two brown wolves behind him. He smiled at me, coming closer, "Morning, Cinderella."

"What the fuck is going on?!" I snapped, the side of my face started to throb even more.

"Watch it, Bc," he growled, siting at my bed side, "I'm already pissed because my brothers ate all the cereal."

"Cry me a river cause I really don't care," I said, getting up and making my face feel worse, but I didn't care.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my clothes," I started to search the wooden floor, that's when I noticed that I was wearing a black, see-through dress, that was short. I jumped back in bed, covering myself with the covers.

"Like the outfit?" Butch grinned, "I picked it out myself."

"No dip Sherlock," I growled, as the two wolves climbed into the bed, "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on? Why am I here-" he placed a finger on my lips, "Shh, questions will be answered later, for now, your maid will help you get dress,"

"For?"

"You ask a lot of questions, I don't like that."

I smiled, "Then I'll be sure to ask away,"

He growled, his hands slammed down on the bed hard, he got closer to me and whispered in my ear "I once ate a girl who asked too many questions," He gave an evil grin, "I have room for one more."

"...Wheres that maid?" I said quickly, looking elsewhere. He smiled, taking a whistle out of his pocket, blowing into it. Soon came in a small, brown, wolf, that transformed into what looked like a 12 year old girl. She had shoulder-length brown hair, a bright purple bow sat at the top of her hair, it was just the size of Blossom's. Her skin was pale, her eyes were purple. She wore an old fashion maid outfit.

"How may at be at your assistance today, my Alpha?" She bowed her head.

"Buttercup," he glanced at me, "This is our oldest maid, Bunny,"

I saw the other maids standing in the door way, they looked way older than her, probably about 20-41, "Oldest?"

"Yes," Bunny said, "Today is my birthday!"

"Oh, how old are you?"

"99,"

I swear, I thought my teeth were gonna fall out, "Damn! 99?! You look like your twelve!"

She giggled, "Thank you!"

"I see you got everything," Butch sighed, "Anyway, don't forget to give her a bath, and if she refuses," He paused and turned to look at me, giving a look, "Call me. I'll do it myself."

I gulped, watching him leave as the two wolves stayed put on the bed. Bunny began running water into an large, wooden tub. The steam arose, filling the air, making the room foggy, "Lady Buttercup, your bath awaits,"

Lady Buttercup?

"You know," I said making my way over to her, "You don't have to wash me, I can do that myself,"

"The Alpha instructed me to give you a bath," She held a small towel in her right hand, "I must obey his orders,"

"Orders?"

"Yes," Bunny nodded, motioning me to go behind the curtain and change, "Butch, is the Alpha king of wolves. I'm one of his maids that work for him, there for, I must obey."

I started to remove my shirt, "Whats an Alpha?"

"The strongest of the group,"

"I still don't see what I gotta do with any of this,"

"He scratched you, didn't he?"

I rubbed my face, "Yeah, but I don't see a scar,"

"It disappears over night," she said, "Are you finished undressing?"

"...Maybe,"

"Oh, come on, Lady Buttercup," Bunny sighed, "Think of me as Butch, giving you a nice warm bath-"

"I'm NEVER coming out, now!"

"Would you rather have him or me bathing you?"

(Later on)

After 15 minutes of my body being valuated, I was dressed in a black strapless top, very short black skirt, and white leggings.

"We don't wear shoes around here," Bunny had told me, "We don't need them. Besides, feet should be free, not inside a shoe all day."

Walking down stairs, I saw two girls at a round table. One looked exactly like Bubbles, but was the opposite since her clothes weren't decent, but like I had room to talk.

"You know," my hearing picked up what the other girl said, who kinda looked like me, but she dressed kinda like Blossom, "shes gonna say something about that outfit, Brat."

Brat stuck out her tongue, "There's no law in the Universe that says I can't wear my bra and panties to breakfast! Besides, would you rather me come down here naked, Brute?"

"You did that yesterday," Brute reminded, sipping from her glass.

Brat paused to think, than smiled, "Oh, yeah! I totally forgot!"

"Just go change,"

"No, I'm not scared of her like you are!"

"Who said I was scared?" Brute asked, "Shes nice to me,"

"Kiss up," Brat teased, "You and all the other bitches here,"

"Its called 'respect',"

"She doesn't 'respect' me at ALL!"

Brute rolled her eyes, "I wonder why?"

"Shes always breathing down my back about something," Brat groaned.

"Maybe if you wore some real clothes you wouldn't feel her breathing," Brute laughed, as Brat rolled her eyes some music started to play. I glanced from the staircase I was standing at, looking down to see wooden doors being pushed open. There, glowing with white lights, stood a girl, about my age, and with something green on her shoulders, singing.

Note: Can you guess who it is? Lol, though some of you should already know. Anyway, btw I have no interest in changing any charters in the story personality because someone thinks it ruins the story. Just know that they act like that for reason, okay? I'm doing this story MY way, I'm the author.

Sorry, but I had to get that out. Anyway, REVIEW !

PEACE. LOVE. TACOS.


	6. Chapter 6 Lady Bell

Chapter 6 Lady Bell

"Welcome back, Lady Bell," Brute and Brat said while they bowed their heads. The rest of the maids did the same. Bell smiled, her white dress flowed as she made her way down the stair, along with her long, white hair. I couldn't make out what the green thing on her shoulder was, but, I knew what song it was singing. (Drop Dead) Beautiful.

"Dear, lord!" Brat sighed roughly, "Put some pep in your step grandma! By the time you get down here, we'll be nothing but bones and dust. That's so unattractive!"

Bell rolled her eyes, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed Brats outfit, "How very unlady like!"

Brat smiled, twirling around, "Why, thank you! I picked it out myself!" then the green thing jumped into her arms, "Hey, Gir! I missed you!"

"That wasn't a compliment," Bell growled, "How many times do I have to tell you not to wear that outfit ANYWHERE but in the safety of your room! We got too many perverts in this house!"

"Why do you think I moved here?!"

Bell rolled her eyes, "Your hopeless, Brat," she then noticed me on the other stair case, her eyes widen, waving her hands for the others, "Quick! Bow your heads!"

"Why?" Brat asked.

"Just do it!" Brute snapped, following orders. Brat sighed, bowing her head along with the maids. I stood still, wondering if I should go down or stay where I was.

"Come," Bunny said, "Lady Bell, would like to meet you,"

"Sure, okay," I said walking down stairs, "Who is that?"

"She will tell you," we arrived down stairs, Lady Bell smiled and said, "Your Lady Buttercup, correct?"

"Well duh," Brat said.

"Ignore her, please,"

"Oh, okay, and yes, I'm Buttercup,"

"Welcome to the Wolf Kingdom," Bell said, as the green thing jumped on her shoulder, "I'm Lady Bell, but since you are also an important Lady, you may call me, Bell,"

"Nice to meet you, Bell," I said.

"Oh, and this is, Gir," Gir waved and sang, "Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!"

I was trying not to show the 'wtf' face, but Bell saw and laughed, "Sorry, but thats his new way of greeting people,"

"Its, um, cool," I waved at him, "Nice to meet you, Gir,"

"Ahem," Brat coughed, flipping her hair.

"Oh," Bell said, sighing, "This is Brute and...Brat,"

"I'm honored to be in your present, Lady Buttercup," Brute said, bowing her head again.

"Sup, Lady B?" Brat said, swiping an apple off the table, biting hard into it, "Oooo! I love your outfit! That would look so sexy on me!"

"As I said before," Bell sighed, "Please ignore her, she still has a lot of learning to do as lady apprentice,"

"A what?"

"An apprentice, shes got a long way to go in order to become an actually Lady like you and I,"

"...Shes a man?"

"What?! NO!" Brat snapped, then crossed her arms, "Brute and I are apprentices in training so we can become 'Ladies' like Lady Bell, shes a fighter. Except I wouldn't want the widow part," Brat frowned at the last part, leaving me in even more confusion. Before Bell could speak, another wooden door behind us opened, in came the red and blond wolves from last night, but they transformed into human form.

"Hey sexy ladies," one of them sang.

"Brick," Bell sighed, "I thought we talked about you using this 'sexy' word?"

"Oh, I apologize, Lady Bell," Brick said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, Brickie?" Brat said flirty, "Wanna help me change my clothes?"

"Well, I would, but, as I can see you no longer wear diapers,"

Brat frowned, "Harsh, but I'll get you...One day," she then headed up stairs.

"So," the boy with blue eyes said, "did you kill her, yet?"

Bell frowned, "No, Boomer. Shes gotten faster at running, and she almost tried to kill me,"

"Again?"

"Berserk must have been training to defeat you, Lady Bell," Brute spoke up.

"Well, Butch isn't gonna be happy about this," Brick said with crossed arms, than he looked at me, "Oh, hey, Lady Buttercup, didn't see ya there. You should speak up nexts time."

"Yeah," Boomer said, "We don't bite... Well...Never mind,"

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?! I'm confused!" I snapped, putting my hands in my hair, but quickly pulled them out, seeing how sharp and long my nails were.

Brick smirked, "Isn't obvious? Your turning into one of us, well, almost. There's something Butch has to do to you in order to finish the progress," Him and Boomer began to burst into laughter as Gir began to sang 'Sex on Fire'. Then it hit me.

"That bastards not taking my virginity," I then fled to the other door, noticing my speed had gotten a lot faster. So fast that I wasn't watching where I was going. My face was against a heated chest, my eyes looked up to meet a pair of smirking green eyes. Butch.

"Excited to see me?"

"As excited as I am to kill myself, yeah," I growled, pushing myself away from him.

"I'm guessing my brothers told you about the-"

"Yes, and I'm not doing it,"

"You say that now," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, "But in a couples of months, you'll be begging for me, so I'm not gonna worry about it,"

"Neither will I, because I'M leaving!" I quickly turned around only to see him standing in front of me.

"Lets get some things straight," he snapped, "First off, I saved your ass from those vampire who were trying to kill you, though I never was thanked for that. Another thing is, once I scratched you, that marked you as mine. You are my wolf Maiden, no one else, and you will do as I say, or else."

"Or else?"

"Or else your dead meat, understand?" he growled, I crossed my arms ,now wishing I would have never followed Stacey out that night. Now, I was in some strange place with weird people. Hm, now I knew how Alice felt.

I nodded my head, going along with whatever he said for now. But I prayed I would escape. Somehow.

Note: SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRYYYY! I know its been a while since I updated, but schools back! So, I'll be busy a lot with school, and slow updating. Sorry for any mistakes ANYWAY REVIEW!

PEACE. LOVE. TACOS.


	7. Chapter 7 Babies dont have breast

Chapter 7 Babies don't have breast

(High School)  
(Night )

"Okay, I know I barely know you, but," I was looking at our school, I was with Butch, his brothers, Brute, Brat, and Lady Bell, "There's no way you love school that much to be here at night? Are we breaking in? If so, lets stop by Walmart so I can buy toilet paper and teepee the Janitor closet?"

"Why the Janitors closet?" Lady Bell asked.

I lowered my eyes in angry, "I hate the janitor."

"Ooo, is he hot?" Brat asked, flipping her blond hair.

"If you think Santa is hot, then yeah, why not," I rolled my eyes.

"Santa," she smiled, "Well I have been a bad girl,"

"Oh, we know," Brick laughed.

"You guys go ahead," Butch said, "I need to talk to Buttercup,"

"Okay, see ya first hour," Boomer said, as he and the others went inside.

"So," Butch teased a smiled, "You excited for your first night of night school?"

"Night school?" I questioned, "I'm gonna have to do this every night?"

"Yup," he smiled even more as if he was happy to see me upset, "So you might have to start sleeping early,"

"WHAT!" I snapped, "I can't believe this! I already don't like school! Now I gotta sacrifice my sleep for it!"

"Well, there's something you could do to change my mind," he said.

"Nah, I don't feel like being on my back when I gotta class to catch," I rolled my eyes, he shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, whatever. Anyway, lets get inside."

(Inside )

I gasped seeing all these monster teens crowding the halls, but they were all in their own race.

"Buttercup," Butch said seriously, "Listen, I only trust a few monsters here, so be carefully. You never know what someone will pull around here."

"Okay, but I'm not scared," I said, glancing around.

"But you should," his voice whispered, "If you knew how much danger your life is hanging on too, you would be scared,"

"What powers do I have?"

"Huh?"

"Stacey was trying to kill me to get my powers," I said, "Do you know if she is telling the truth,"

"Yeah, she is right,"

My eyes lite up, "Really?! Awesome!"

"Not awesome," Butch growled, "Almost every monster alive wants those awesome powers, even if they have to kill you."

I frowned, "Awesome crusher,"

"For you, that's my job," Butch then walked over to a group of other werewolves, they stop talking when they saw us. One guy tried to kiss my hand, and Butch didn't like that.

"You better be kissing the floor with those lips," Butch growled, the boy quickly bowed back up and said nothing.

"So," one girl, with white and black hair, giving me the evil eye, "How are you Butch? Haven't seen you in a while,"

"I know, just been busy," he chuckled.

"Babysitting her?" She was still looking at me evil.

"BABYSITTING?!" I snapped, "The last I checked, babies don't have D cup size breast!" I raised my shirt up, showing off my size. I could hear Butch growling, and the boys whistled.

"Okay," Butch stepped in between us, snatching my shirt down, "Time to take her to class, see you guys at lunch," he quickly grabbed my hand, and we stormed away.

(Empty hallway )

"Now," Butch started, I was leaning against a locker, "Why can't you raise your shirt up when we're alone?"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, "That's what your mad about?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, my, god," I rolled my eyes, then thought about that girl, "So, who was that? Your girlfriend or something?"

"Um, more like ex," Butch scratched the back of his head, "We dated for a month, she was waaay too jealous about me talking to other girls. So I ended it,"

"Well, she hates me,"

"Yeah, I can see that,"

"Well she better stay away from me,"

"No, you better stay away from her,"

"Huh? Why?" I got angry, "If that bitch dose something to me, I'm kicking her her ass,"

"Buttercup," Butch sighed, "We're talking about a girl who can answer the question, 'You and what army?' and can also kick ass,"

"Are you underestimating me, Butch?" I growled.

"No, just protecting you," he said looking deeply into my eyes, "Because your my Maiden, and I'll do anything to keep you safe, even if it means risking something or someone."

We looked at each for five minutes, he got closer, putting his hands above the locker I was leaning against. I was now looking straight at him, not moving. His face was now in front of mine, then we started to lean and lean, and-

"When I'm kissing you my senses come alive, almost like a puzzle piece I've been trying to find," I looked to my right to see Gir.

"Damn it, Gir," Butch growled, "I was so close,"

Yeah, close. To close maybe.

Note: Heyy all! Srry I took long, but I think I wrote a pretty good chap to make up for it! Huh? Anyway, REVIEW!

PEACE. LOVE. TACOS. 


	8. Chapter 8 The one that RED away

Chapter 8 The one that RED away

"I just don't understand," Brat was trying to whisper to Brute, they were sitting behind me, we were in some history class, "I mean, shes pretty and all, but has no ass! I thought Butch wanted me?!"

Ugh! Why can't I get away from all these Butch lovers?!

"Will you stop whispering so loud?!" Brute hissed, "Your spit is making a river inside my ear!"

"Well, I'm just saying," Brat huffed, "I mean, how come flat ass gets him and I don't?!"

"Oh, my, god, shut up!"

"But look at me! I'm serious when I say the fellows see me, they sang-"

Here it comes.

"I like big butts and I can not lie," Gir began to sang, I banged my head down on the desk.

"See," Brat said, "Even Gir agrees!"

"Well good for, Gir,"

"Now," our history teacher, Ms. Maybe said, "Who can tell me why some animals of our world are so hairy,"

"Cause ya got hairy legs," Brick loudly whispered, pulling his hood over his head, smirking as the entire class laughed.

"Enough," Ms. Maybe said sharply, "Now-"

*RIIIINNNGGG*

"Freedom lives!" Boomer shouted, doing a fist pump, everyone exited, but Ms. Maybe asked for me to stay after class.

"Sup Ms. M," I asked, sitting down in a desk in front.

"I'm aware that your the new ghoul," Ms. Maybe said, glancing up from her papers, "Has anyone told you how special you truly are?"

"Huh?" I paused as the room grew darker, and the door automatically shut, and the desk I was in pull was pulled up to her desk. Tight chains strapping me in as Ms. M evil smiled at me, pulling out a long ruler with a very pointy end.

"Special indeed," she soon transformed into a girl with long, red, hair, red eyes, snow skin, she was wearing a white fur coat, and red heel boots. Pointing the ruler at me she said, "Allow me to introduce myself-I'm Berserk, The Red Witch Wolf," she came closer, "I'm sure Bell the bitch, told you about me,"

"Your the one that tried to kill her,"

"Yep," she giggled, "But I've grown stronger over the years, and there's no way anyone can destroy me- I'm untouchable,"

"What does any of that have to do with me?" I said, struggling, "What? You gonna kill me too? Fine, I'm having a crappy day anyway,"

"Aw, Bc," she patted my shoulders, "Your too sweet, but I don't wanna kill you,"

"...Then what the fuck do you want?"

"Simple," she was now face to face with me, "To save you,"

"Huh?"

"To save you," she said, backing away, "I know a lot about you, more than Bell or Butch could even shit on,"

"You know about my past?" I was always curious about my past life since I could barely remember anything from it, not even a birthday. Now, finally I met someone who knows, but this someone is an dangerous out-law. Should I trust her?

"If you come with me, I promise," her voice hissed, she was starting to fade, "To tell you everything," She reached out her hand. I was just speechless, unsure of what to do, so I reached out my hand.

*BAM*

The door busted out, Butch and the others stood there in shock. My hand was still reaching out for Berserk's, but I was tackled to the ground, and as soon as I looked up, Berserk was gone.

The only thing in the room that was left was a bunch of desk, pencils, angry people, clueless me, and no trace of Berserk. The one that got away.

Note: Heyyyy, so I'm back! Anyway, heres the awesome update! REVIEW!

PEACE. LOVE. TACOS. 


	9. Chapter 9 crying wolf

Chapter 9 crying wolf

A week had gone by, and I was on watch after what happened with Berserk. Butch was pissed, but not as much as Bell was. They told me to NEVER talk or go anywhere with Berserk, because she is up too no good and needs to be killed. Though, deep down I wanted her to tell me about my past.

We were all sitting at the lunch table except for Bell, but the werewolves from before were there,even the bitchy one that I flashed.

"So," Brat said, cutting her pork chop, "Anyone wanna guess what I got planned for Bell's sweet 16?"

"There's a club involved," the boy with dark blue eyes smirked, "Isn't it?"

"Bingo!" Brat chirped, "It's gonna be big!"

"But how are you gonna get Bell to go?" Brute asked, "She hates clubs!"

"She won't know till she gets there, plus, the exit doors and the entrance won't opened till 12 in the morning. Party starts at 7:30,"

"Shes gonna be pissed," Butch then took a sip of water from his bottle.

"That's why she needs this party," Brat snapped, "Shes so uptight! She needs to get loose! Have a drink! Get a hickey on her foot or whatever!"

"Hickey?" Boomer questioned.

"Foot?" Brick said aloud.

"Just shut up, and be at the party!" Brat rolled her eyes. Now looking over at me, "Yo, Bc? Remind me to take you shopping before the big night,"

Before I could say anything, that bitch, Willow said, while flipping her blond curly hair, "Oh, I didn't know you were inviting a human,"

"Shes going threw a process right now, so shes kinda half human," Brute explained.

"Half or not, a human is a human,"

"And a bitch is a bitch," I said, taking a bite out of my sandwich, smiling at her happily ,"Amen,"

"Chuck Norris can come all I care," Brat sighed, "I just wanna lot of people to be there,"

Willow then took her hand, placing it softly on Butches shoulder, and said in a sexy tone, "What about those vampires? What if they show up and kidnap Butterscotch? Huh, Butch?"

"Well I don't know who the fuck, Butterscotch, is but I don't need any protection," I snapped.

"Buttercup," Butch said, Willow was now resting her head on his arm, which was actually kinda pissing me off, "Willow does have a point,"

"Excuse me?" I growled, as Willow smiled evil at me, enjoying what was happening.

"Those vampires probably know about Bells birthday, and I don't want you to end up kidnapped or killed,"

"But-"

"So, I think its best if you stay at home, so at least I'll know your safe," Butch said, as Willow snickered, grasping onto his arm, the tighter the grabbed, the madder I got, so mad that I knocked Boomers food right off the table!

"Hey!" He freaked, "I wasn't finished yet!"

I slammed my hands down on the table, hard, looking right into Butches eyes, my voice growled with anger, "Fine. If you wanna take orders from your little whore friend, go right ahead bastard! Make her your new Maiden, because I'm DONE!"

With that I rushed out of the lunchroom, hearing Butch and the others call after me. Soon tears fall from my eyes, but I wasn't sure why. I was running as fast as I could down the street, the only place on my mind was my house, but as I reached my stopping point, I paused, looking into the window of my house, where the kitchen was, and I saw my two sisters and my father, having dinner. No one was sad. They looked happy, even dad! Do they even care that I'm gone?

I dropped to my knees, and began to cry. Not that I liked my old life very much, but I would rather have it then the one I have now! I shouldn't have to put up with wolves or bitches or unanswered questions! I'm a freaking teenage girl for god sake! I just wanna be a normal girl, but I know I can never be that. I'm turning into a wolf no matter what.

"Buttercup," from the conner of my eye, I saw Butch. I quickly got up, walked right passed him-or tried. He twisted me around and hugged me. Oh, god, here come the tears. Again.

Note: Sorry about the wait, but I hope this is long enough. Anyway, REVIEW!

PEACE. LOVE. TACOS. 


	10. Chapter 10 Call of Duty: Black Wolf

Chapter 10 Call Of Duty: Black Wolf

(Weeks later)

"Why the hell did you open the door?!" Brick scolded at Boomer, we were playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops, "This is only round four!"

"Now we're gonna die, dumb ass" I snapped, as I tried to bomb a few zombies.

"Well, someone, call 911," Boomer said sarcastically, "Tell them I committed a crime! Oh, how the boys back home won't believe this!"

"Shut the hell up and shoot, bastard," Brick then used his points to open the elevator.

Today was a Thursday, only five more hours till stupid night school. Butch went along with Brat and Brute to see if the club was set up correctly for Bell's party, and she was out looking for Berserk. Lucky for us, she left Gir.

"U.G.L.Y those zombies anit got no alibi, they ugly," Gir cheered beside me.

"Hey, One_Know_Better ran back into the room," Boomer said.

"Well One_Know_Better, better know better next time!" Brick said, getting inside the elevator.

"Some people try to be all hero show off in this game," I said as I saw the revive sign go up, "I mean, this is the 50Th time his ass has went in there and has been attacked by zombies. You would think he stop."

"Well sometimes, it takes people to get hit in the head once or twice too learn anything," Boomer said.

Brick half closed his eyes, glancing over at him, then said, "This isn't even funny coming from you."

"I can be serious, ya know," Boomer said proudly, "I consider myself as Mason, you know, from the campaign part. I'm strong, I can handle anything-Hey! How come your screen's look different then mine?!"

"Well, why you were rambling on about something about Mason, Bc and I were kicking zombie ass," Brick said, as I grinned stabbing away with instant kill, "Oh, and your dead by the way, Mason."

(Later on)

It was almost time for night school, and instead of trying to find a shirt, I was looking for Gir.

He was looking out the window, then he just ran out my room, so, me, in green sweat pants, and black bra went out to find him. Thank, god Butch wasn't home.

"There you are," I looked closely out the back, in the garden, but when I saw Gir, he looked scared and was panting really hard, "What up, buddy?" getting on my knees, reaching my arms out, but he kept on running, "Okay, don't jump in my arms,"

Soon, I heard something land behind the rose bush, out stepped a large, furry, black wolf. His dark yellow eyes had me locked in the reflection, as his claws dug into the ground his voice whispered loudly, "Most...Destroy...Buttercup...For...Master,"

"Huh?" I slipped out, backing away, now wishing that I had ran like hell along with Gir, who had the right idea at the start.

The wolf soon charged at me, knocking me far back into a wall. My back ached in pain, as I felt a claw go threw my sweat pants, picking me, throwing my body back out into a garden, landing on the rose bush. I tried to move, but was too hurt move. My hands were trembling, and face was throbbing. My vision was a blur as if I was drunk.

"Now," I heard his voice growled, "To finish you," I couldn't move, I only could shut my eyes. Waiting to die. I could see my life flashing by so quickly, and now it was about to end tonight.

Then, something happened.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that the wolf was lying on the ground. Dead. I looked around to see who saved me, but only I was present.

I quickly, limped inside to the down stairs bathroom, noticing my speed and gasped at my reflection.

My nails were longer, also my hair was frizzy, my eyes were large and glowing dark green, and my teeth were extra sharp.

Standing behind the shower was a widen eyed and opened mouth Gir. I slowly turned to him, "Lets keep this a secret, okay?" My voice had a hiss in it.

He quickly nodded, looking at my sharp teeth, probably thinking I'd bite his head off if he told anyone.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" I heard Butch shouted, I quickly locked the door.

"I didn't do it," Brat said, "I wasn't here,"

"Duh," Brute said, "We know that!"

"BRICK?! BOOMER?!"

"What up with-Whoa?! What hurricane hit in here?!" Brick said.

"You tell me dumb ass!" Butch snapped, "You were here!"

"We were up stairs listening to some music," Boomer said.

"Wheres Gir?!" Brat panicked

"Where's Buttercup?!" Butch asked.

"I don't know,"

"You better get a fucking clue," Butch snapped.

"We don't know!"

"If something happened to her, I swear to god-"

"Hey, the lights on in the bathroom,"

Oh, no! I still look the same! What am I gonna do?!

"Who's in there?!"

"Hello?!"

"Well, I'm opening it,"

I quickly threw water on my face, as the door knob was being messed with, "Its locked!"

"Rip it down," I could hear the door being destroyed as Gir grabbed my leg. Oh, now he hugs me, "Almost down,"

Soon there was a hole in the door, I couldn't do anything but stand there, wearing a ripped bra and sweat pants, as everyone looked in.

Note:Cliffhangs ftw! Lol, so close to 100 reviews! Yay! Thank you all so much! Anyway REVIEW

PEACE. LOVE. TACOS.  



	11. Chapter 11 Message from the ghost

Chapter 11 Message from the ghost

Everything went black and hiss voices surrounded me, "_Buttercup," _I quickly stood to my feet and glanced around the purple darkness and said, "What do you want with me?! Money-Well I can't help you with that one, I'm low myself."

Soon a ghost face appeared, they wore a black hood and cape that whipped out at me as her devil red eyes glowed, "This isn't the time for jokes Buttercup! Your life is in grave danger!"

I smacked my cheeks and sarcastically gasped, "No way! Finally someone notices!". Then the ghost face came closer, making me stumble a bit but I kept my balance as the ghost growled, "Quite it! You don't realize how much hot water your in, Buttercup. So many dark creatures are after your powers and theres very little time for you to learn how to use them.", a mirror appeared in front of me. I was still a monster, she went on, "This is your wolf self. You killed that black wolf back there, so quickly, so out of control you didn't even know it. Starting tonight, you will start your training."

"Training?! Huh?!" I asked looking away from the mirror to look at her but she quickly turned away and warned, "Never look straight into my eyes, Buttercup. You won't like the outcome."

"Sorry," I turned my head back towards the mirror, "But what training? Why?"

"The vampires are coming, and their lord is to be here during the sixth sun set. An army is already on march across the Arctic to get here along with the vampire Prince," the ghost went on, as a vision played in my mind, "Their forces are very strong, so strong its hard to find their week spot. Their Lord, Minimize, has sent out his best spies to find wolves hideout. You must be careful and try not to go anywhere that is too private or anywhere too public because, they'll be waiting."

"What place isn't too anything theses days?" I mumbled quietly.

"I heard that young lady," the ghost rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I will not tell you what powers you have. That is for you to find out, I shall appear again when you do figure it out."

"*Sigh*Why me?," I sighed.

"Because you are the chosen one," the ghost was starting to fade, "Buttercup, starting this week at night fall, you will be visited by ghost. They are apart of your training. Most importantly, Buttercup, you must not tell anyone about your training or us meeting. Focus. Always focus." Then she disappeared leaving nothing but smoke and ashes. When I awoken I found myself in bed with Bunny standing over me, shouting, "Oh! Alpha! She is alive! Everyone, come see!"

Note: Soo srry about the update! Anyway, seen Breaking Dawn part 2?! It was beast!

REVIEW! PEACE. LOVE. TACOS.


	12. Chapter 12 When Bubbles fade away

**Chapter 12 When Bubbles fade away**

_One week later_

All this week I've been doing the unthinkable. After night school, instead of getting in my nice warm bed and drifting away to dreamland, I was going off to some hell hole! Training, with a ghost, named, Scar, that yelled in my face and changed my diet from junk food to fish food. No, not baked, boiled, or fried. RAW. And I have to catch them from a river that is away from the house.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at that hobo!"

"It isn't nice to point, Tommy!" A women grabbed her child's hand, giving me the evil eye from across the large ditch. Okay, I know a river and ditch aren't the same thing, but you try explaining it to a ghost that reminds me of someone from the **_Lion King_**. It was so embarrassing, there I was dressed in green sweat's, on my hands and knees, reaching out for fishes. Its been two weeks and I haven't caught ANY!

"What dose this have to do with my training, again?" I asked my trainer, Scar, he floated above me,"You need to move like a snake in the grass, going after it's prey."

"I..thought I was a wolf, but okay. Snakes are nice, too."

"If your getting tired of this, how about moving onto something else?"

"Anything that'll stop me from hissing!"

"I thought you were a wolf?"

"Yeah, but...never mind."

I really should have just stuck to catching those fish because running along side a busy highway and while Scar drove in a green jeep(though to some people it looked like no one was driving) blasting out any Glee track he could find, holding up traffic. I really don't get this training! Those vampires are gonna kill me sure! Oh, why couldn't I just have been a normal girl, a normal family, normal food-mainly, just a simple life. Hm, speaking of family, tomorrow is Bubbles 16th birthday.

"Don't even think about it," Scar shouted over the loud music.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Bubbles party, don't even think it!"

"How did you know-"

"Mind reader, dah."

"Well excuse me for not knowing that right off the bat," I rolled my eyes, still running, though I wasn't getting tiered, "Anyway, why can't I go? Bubbles isn't a vampire! She was my sister, my only real friend!"

"Its not a good idea with all those Vampires lurking around. Beside, will Butch will let you go?" Damn. He's gotta good point. Would Butch let me go? Do I have to tell him? Ugh! I doubt I'll be able to get around him-SHOOT! I'm late for nigh school! Butch is probably having a heart attack about now, "Dude! You gotta get me back-" when I looked inside the Jeep, I noticed it wasn't moving nor was it on. It was just sitting there, while the cars behind it honked. Great! Just perfect! I have no idea how to get back, Scars gone, and its night.

I made it back down the highway, ignoring people who flipped me off when I cut around their cars. Making my way down a sidewalk, which of course had zero people. I didn't wanna admit it but I was so scared, especially when I could have swore I just saw something moving the shadows, "Buttercup?" my eyes widen at sound of hearing my name. I paused, the foot steps got closer, "Buttercup? Is that you?"

"I got garlic in my pocket...somewhere." I lied, with some hope, I prayed it would scare the vampires away. Instead I heard a giggle, "Garlic? Buttercup, what are you talking about?! It's me! Bubbles!" I quickly turned around, there stood the bubbly, blue eyed, blonde. Paper in her hand, I noticed a photo of me on them. She frowned, "I've been out looking for you, everywhere. I.. thought you were.." she began to cry, I ran over to comfort her, not knowing what to say. She tried to smile through her cries, "But that doesn't matter! I finally found you! Lets go-"

"Bubbles!" two familiar voices yelled from the down the street, the dark shadows got closer and closer and closer, then they came into the street light. Mitch and Stacey.

"I found her," Bubbles looked over at them, "No need tow worry,"

"Oh, Bc!" Stacey cried, though I knew it was fake, but kind of good. They should give this girl an Oscar, "We were worried sick about you! Are you alright?" She tried to get close, but I let go Bubbles, growling at Stacey and Mitch who looked confused. Or should I say fake confused.

"Bubbles," I hissed, "stay away from them! Their evil!"

"What?! No we're not!" Mitch grinned. My eyes began to glow as my nails sharpen. Bubbles backed away from me, "What..what is going on?! Bc?! Your eyes!"

"Lets get her to a hospital," Stacey walked towards me, I noticed Mitch's sharp fangs. I growled more uncontrollable, frightening Bubbles, but I couldn't help it. Stacey laughed, "Well, I guess the secret is out. Sorry to bring you into this, Bubbles."

"Br..bring me into what?" Bubbles whispered, clutching the papers in her hand as she backed up, her back touching the wall. Stacey grinned at Mitch, then she looked me, "This." Mitch pounced on top of Bubbles, holding her down as she screamed for help. I tried to rush over to stop him, but another Vampire jumped in front of me, knocking me to the ground. Blood escaped my mouth, I wiped it off only to be kicked in the face.

"You have a choice, Buttercup," Stacey yelled, " turn yourself over to us or Bubbles becomes our new snack? Which will it be?"

I coughed, fixing my eyes on Stacey, a girl who use to be my best friend. The only girl at school who would talk to me, hang with me, help me make fun of Blossom and now it seems like it all was just a lie. It didn't matter, she just used me. Bubbles life is on the line, along with mine. I'm not sure what to do, but I'm not gonna give up. Not, yet. "Neither one."

Mistake. Big Mistake.

Stacey shook her head, looking over to motion Mitch. Other vampire joined around Bubbles as they attacked her. "NO!" I yelled, trying to lose the grip of the vampire, who was holding me down. Bubbles screams began to fade and fade, then, nothing more.

Note: hiya peeps! Know its been a while, and since I didn't have anything to do, I thought I might as well update. ANYWAY , REVIEW!

PEACE. LOVE. TACOS


	13. Chapter 13 Why? Buttercup why?

Chapter 13 Why Buttercup? Why?

My vision was all blur. A dark, furry figure along with a few other appeared in front of me. There was a lot of yelling and screaming but I didn't know if it was me or them. I ended up blacking out and woke laying in bed at Butch's house. I was completely sore all over, blood stained my skin. Trying to sit up, I thought, "What the hell happened? What's wrong with me?" I looked around the room, my shoulder jumped at the sight of green eyes looking right into my swollen ones. I squinted my eyes, "Butch? Is that you?" He said nothing, he had no expression on his face but then he got up and left. "Well, yeah I guess it is you." Too my surprise the door slammed opened, in a flash, Butch was standing right next to me, angry he spoke, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself."

"You could have been killed! What were you thinking?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Last night, you snuck out and ran into Mitch and Stacey," It was starting to come back to me, I could see images of both Mitch and Stacey in my mind. Then...Bubbles...BUBBLES! I quickly threw the cover off my sore, bloody body, "Where is she?!" Butch looked confused at me,"Who?" I tried to move my legs, but they hurt like hell,"Bubbles? My sister! What happened to her?"

"...You mean, that blonde girl with blue eyes?"

"...Oh, god!" I started to cry,"She's dead? Isn't she?"

"No, though she should be."

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"It doesn't matter."

"Maybe to you," I snapped, "but it mean everything to me! That's my sister and I wanna know what happened to her!" Butch rolled his eyes, taking a seat on my bed, he looked right into my eyes, "She's a vampire now, like you, she too must have had some special power when she was born, but her purpose was to be a **_blood sucker_**." He then looked away, upset. I didn't know what to say, Bubbles wasn't dead but it felt like she was. She would no longer be sweet and happy, from now on she would be greedy for blood, taking lives of innocent people. She'll be cold and my worst foe.

Night has approached and no matter what Butch and the other said, I was going to Night School. I didn't care if the other monster knew about what happened or that I was hurting. I wasn't about to stay home and hide. Butch walked closely beside me, he wasn't going to let me out of his sight, again. Whisper went down the hallway as I passed by, others just shook their heads at me. Butch caught on to this, "Got a problem with your head? I can fix that." The monsters quickly moved away. "You don't have to do that," I said as we continued to walk down the hallway, "Its okay. Doesn't bother me what they think." Butch grasped my hand, "It's not okay if I say it isn't okay, okay?" I put my hands up, "..Okay."

Brick, Boomer, Bell, Gir, Brute and Brat joined us once we reached the end of the hall. Bell and Brat were auguring, "No! We're not having my birthday party at some nasty club!"

"Hey! I go to that nasty club!" Brat snapped.

"Me too!" Gir chipped in.

"Now, I really don't want to go." Bell sighed.

"Oh, you're going!" Brat crossed her arms, Brick nodded,"Its been paid for already."

"Yeah! I had to sell my own two pairs of my favorite socks just to earn some cash!" Boomer said, Bell lower her eyes, "I'm guessing you added a refund? Right?"

"Oh, Lady Bell?" Brute interrupted, "Its not so bad. I went there to check it out myself."

"First Gir, now you?" Bell rolled her eyes, then sighed, "Fine. I'll go but I'm not going to have any fun." Brat high fived Brute and the other as Gir began to sing, "**_Cause we like to party, hey hey hey_**!" Then Bell turned to look at me, "Hey, Buttercup. How are you feeling?"

"Well I don't know. The fact that I almost died last night or that my sister is now a vampire."

"They both sound pretty awful too me," Brick said as Brute hit him the arm. I shrugged, then I heard Butch say, "What were you doing out there anywhere? I know you weren't trying to escape." I can't tell him about 'Scar' or my training. I said the first thing that came out of my mouth, "I was...sleepwalking?"

"You say it like you aren't sure,"

"No! I'm sure-Look, can we just get to class?" I said, they all looked at each other than back at me, nodding their heads in agreement. Though, I knew Butch didn't believe me and would get to the bottom of it.

After class I skipped lunch, I didn't wanna deal with that 'Willow' bitch or anyone else. A moment alone is just what I needed. Looking outside the school's door window, I swore I saw Bubbles. Her blonde hair blew to the right, her ice-like eyes stood still and her skin was pale. It was as if she was saying, "_**Buttercup...Buttercup**_." I stepped closer and said,"Bubbles? Is that you?" putting my hands on the window, she frowned,"_**Why, Buttercup?** **Why?**_"

"Why what?"

"_**Why didn't you save me? Why**_?"

"I-I-"

"_**Why didn't you save me, Buttercup****?**_" Before I could open the door, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the it. It was Butch, "It's a trap." I watched as Bubbles turned into the vampire that almost killed me, he grinned then disappeared.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

"Well I know the answer isn't "_**yes**_"," Butch rolled his eyes, leaning against a locker. I realized we were standing in the same place where we almost had a moment. Well, before Gir came along. I laughed to myself, then said,"I'm a disaster. Why are you even putting up with me?" He poked my head with his finger and said, "You're not a disaster, you just don't listen and your stubborn and you're rude and you talk like _**James Bond** _in your sleep." I crossed my arms,"You creep! You watch me while I sleep?"

"No, I hear you while your asleep. See the differences?" Butch smirked, I smiled a bit. He soon put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer, our eyes focused on one another's. He then said, "Like I told you before, your my Maiden and I'll do anything to keep you safe. No matter what, I'll always be on your side." A feeling grew inside my heart, I felt so breathless as Butch got closer to me. I could feel myself pulling in, our lips two inches apart.

".._**Can you feel the love tonight(tonight****)**_,"

"Aw, man Gir! I wanted to see some action!"

"Me too! But you sing beautifully, Gir."

"You idiots! You ruined the moment!"

"Maybe they didn't notice.."

"We noticed."

"Oh."

**Note: Aww, srry but I had to do it! Gir had to sang and wrek the moment! Oh, well, maybe in the future he won't be around...to sing to them. Lol, anyway REVIEW!**

**PEACE. LOVE. TACOS**


	14. Chapter 14 Meet your new trainer

Chapter 14 Meet your new trainer

I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see Bubbles, she says nothing. Her skin is so cold that I could feel the ice around me. One night after dreaming about her, I woke up to see Scar standing at my bed room window. Tip toeing over, I opened it and snapped,"So you return? Where the hell have you been?" Scar steps back from the window, motioning me to step out. Just as I put my foot out the window, I heard one of the wolves that was sleeping on my bed growl. I gasped,"Quite!" but that didn't help anything. The growling got louder, Scar than shot his hand up, glowing a bright red he threw it at the wolf, who went back to sleep. "Did you kill him?" I asked, looking at the wolf. Scar shook his head 'no'. "Good, because I gotta sleep on that bed."

He took me out in the woods, saying nothing for a while but then he spoke,"I'm very sorry about what happened to your sister." I nodded,"Where did go? Why didn't you help me?" Scar stopped walked,"Its my job as a ghost trainer to help you learn how to use your powers, not jump in save you." "So you would let me get my ass kicked? I wonder, were you picked last when it came to picking teams?" Scar rolled his eyes, crossing his arms,"It's for your own good. If the others can accept it, why can't you?" I widen my eyes,"Others?"

"Yes, but of different monster races such as witches, aliens, zombies ect."

"So, there are other people, in one race that have special powers?"

"Duh, that's what I said."

"Don't get funny, anyway, what about vampires?" I asked, hoping that maybe he could take me to Bubbles. He frowned,"Yes, but you cannot see her. She's...dangerous and a bit out of control. That's only cause she's in the process of becoming a vampire. Though, I fear for her." I titled my head,"Why? What happened?" "Okay, that's the reason I wanted to talk to you tonight. The leader of the vampires, Stacey not only wants your power but she wants your sister's to. The vampires are so cruel to her, sometimes not even feeding her and keeping her chained up in a dark room." I balled my fist, trying not to cry,"Those bastards, that bitch! This is all my fault! Now Bubbles is going pay for it!" Scar tried to comfort me,"Stop that! Pull yourself together, for Bubbles sake! Look, there's a way you can help her but.." he trailed off, looking the other way. I grabbed on his arm,"What?! What?! Tell me, please?" Scar looked at me, then sighed,"This will get me in trouble and kicked out of the ghost zone, but your sister means a lot to you, so I'm going to do something that's against the rules." "Will you tell me before I have a spaz attack!" "I'm going to give you a new trainer, someone who knows about your skills and is a good teacher. But there's another problem."

"Add more to my 99 problems, will ya?"

"Your boyfriend will not approve-"

"Boyfriend? Who?!"

"Butch."

"WHAT?! BUTCH?! What makes you think that he's my boyfriend?"

"I saw you two almost connecting lips. Again."

"Again?"

"Yes, you seemed really into him. So dumbstruck, but that green, singing thing ruined your intimate moment."

I blushed every shade of red,"Intimate? No way! It was just...we just got really close-crap happens, okay?!" Scar smirked,"Now that I think about it, you're not his girlfriend. Your his maiden. He scratched you in the face, how could I forget."

"Oh, forgetful you."

"Though your changing into a wolf, you and him still have to...you know." My face was now red, I placed a hand on my hips and looked the other way,"ANYWAY! Why won't Butch approve of my new trainer?" "Because its me." a red mist floated in the air, appearing in front of us was a girl, about my age, well, maybe not. She had red, curly hair, bloody eyes and she wore a long, red dress. Then I realized why Butch wouldn't approve of her and neither would Bell. "Berserk?"

(back home)

Just as I was sneaking back into my room the lights flicked back on,"Crap."

Note:CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA! Lol, srry for late update but here ya go!

PEACE. LOVE. TACOS.


	15. Chapter 15 the jaded two

**Chapter 15** **The Jaded Two**

"See, what happened was that a big gust of wind bust my window opened and snatched me up! I tried to fight it off but it blew me into the woods." I lied to Butch, he crossed his arms, "Oh, really?"

"I was so scared but now all I want to do is sleep, so, night!" I walked over to the bed, but he grabbed my arm, pulling me close and whispered in my ear, "Your liying to me, Bc. I don't like that." Shoot! He knows about Scar and Berserk!

"I...don't know what you're talking about. Now, let me go!"

"What's his name?" my face started to redden, so he does know about Scars!

"Who?"

"The guy you've been out spending out all your time with," Butch said, he looked me up and down, "You even went out in your night clothes! You'd never do that for me!" I stood there confused,wait, he thought I was out with another guy? I stepped back, "What am I to you? A ho?! If I won't wear this outfit for you, then why the hell would I wear it for anyone else? Its like the lights are on but no ones home." I knocked on his head, then sat on the bed, getting under the covers, "Now get out, so I can sleep."

"Scoot over," Butch got in the bed with me, "I'm sleeping with you, tonight."

"I'm on my period." I lied.

"Just don't get it on me and we'll be fine." Butch was now beside me, I faced the other way turning off the light. It was quite for at least ten seconds, till Butch said, "What? No goodnight kiss." I rolled my eyes, glancing at the time which read 12:00 A.M., I groaned, "I'm not in mood to taste your morning breath."

It got quite again, I was almost asleep but Butch wanted to talk, "So, remember when we were back at the school and we almost kissed?"

"Remember when you slept in the same bed with me and you wouldn't stop talking, so I punched you in the face and you went into a coma?" Butch sat up, "I'm serious, Bc. I really want to talk about it before Gir comes in here and starts to sing for the mood."  
I gritted my teeth, clicking on the lamp light and sat up to face him, "Okay, talk." He grabbed my left hand and said, "Buttercup, how did it make you feel?" my eyes wandered off at the wall but I answered, "We didn't even kiss."  
"We almost did."  
"Well we didn't."  
"You wanted to though. Don't lie, I can see right through you."  
My face flustered red, I hated to admit it but he had a point. Why didn't I just push away? I thought I hated this bastard and what he brought me into? Did that not matter anymore? Looking into his eyes I started to think that Butch would kill for me and risk everything. Judging by what I've seen so far, that makes him half a bastard. He waved his hand in front of my face, "You still in there, Bc?" I looked away, pulling on my hair, "I'm just sleepy, that's all. Can we go to bed now?"

"No, I wanna talk about this."

"Well, I don't!"

"Look, I know your not the type of girl who likes to talk about her feelings,"

"Damn straight."

"But just answer this question, then I'll leave you alone."

"Hurry, I'll pass out any minute."

"When I first met you, you were a real bitch and you still are but I like that about you,"

"You sweet talker, you." I said sarcastically.

"Anyway, Bc you put me through a lot of hell and there's still some up ahead, though like I said before, I would do anything to protect you because you are my maiden. You may not believe it but I," he paused for a second, as frozen as me. Holding both of my hands and looking right into my green eyes he said, "I love you, Buttercup." My heart started to skip a beat as he got closer and kissed me. I, with no control kissed back. A million things ran through my mind as our kiss got deeper. I didn't know what to think, this was my first kiss and I had no idea if I was doing it right or wrong but from the minutes going by, I knew I was doing a hell of a good job.

But deep down, I knew that I was dangerous and probably could never be loved by anyone or anything. I may not even survive with all that is coming to kill me. With all Butch has done for me I just couldn't put him through more. Its my turn to finally stand up for myself and my power as the Wolf Maiden. Meaning, for right now, I can not love Butch or return his feelings. I stopped kissing him and pushed away. I couldn't look at him when said, "What's wrong?" I faced the other way and said, "Get out."

"What?"

"Leave. I don't...love you at all. I never have and never will. Every time I see you it just makes me hate you even more. A part of me wishes that those vampires would have killed me so I wouldn't have to be anywhere near you! I hate you Butch!" I bit my trembling lips as I heard him, get up and leave. Slamming the door. I laid back in bed, tears began to roll down my face. I then heard sobbing from underneath my bed. Looking under, I saw Gir all balled up with tears as in waterfalls. Grabbing him I said in a shaky voice, "I'm sorry you had to hear that but I had to do it! I did it for his own good! I'm so sorry...Butch." I held Gir as we both cried together in my bed.

**Note: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh :(... Ik some of you guys are gonna hate me for this chap! I had to do it! I just had to! Anyway, REVIEW**

**PEACE. LOVE. TACOS**


	16. Chapter 16 shes folding and folding

**Chapter 16 She's folding and folding**

After a crappy last night the last thing I wanted to do is to be sitting inside Berserk underground mansion folding her panties and thongs as a part of my training. Well, at least that's what she said.

"Fold faster," Berserk scolded. She was sitting in her throne, eating some sort of meat that looked nasty but was making me hungry. I would have eaten before I left but Butch was getting comforted by the other in the kitchen. Me being in there would have made things weird. The only two in the house who don't really care about it are Brick and Boomer.  
"So am I like gonna battle evil panties and thongs to save my sister and kill that army of evil Vampires coming for me?" Berserk her head back and laughed, "Anything possible. I want to build up all the strength from your head to your feet. Those vampires are fast but wolves are faster, well those with skill."

"How long does it take to get there?"

"Hm, 200 years."

"Bye."

"That's only for the weak ones. If you work hard and listen to me you'll be fine. Though I worry that you won't."

"You cheerleader, you," I finally finished up the last of her underwear, "Now what?"

"Get out," Berserk yawned.

"Say what? Aren't you gonna make me do something else?"

"I would but you went too slow with folding." Berserk said, "We'll try again tomorrow."

"Oh, okay," I paused at the doorway, looking down at my feet.

"Wanna get thrown out?"

"No...can I stay?"

"Your kidding right?"

"Look," I sighed, "I made a mistake and I just can't go back." Berserk laid down on her throne and smirked, "So what you do?"

"I broke a guys heart."

"Butch?"

"Yeah but I don't wanna talk about it." For a moment there I actually felt like crying, again. I just couldn't go back and face him after the terrible thing I did.  
Its important that I defeat this evil army of Vampires coming my way and get Bubbles back. "I know its a lot to ask and the danger but I promise I'll work hard if you just let me stay." It was quite for a while then Berserk said, "Fine but your not aloud to leave this place with that_** Bell of a bitch**_ lurking around." I clapped my hands in relief, "Oh, I could just hug you!"

"I have hugaphobia."

**NOTE:** Watsssssssssssss upppppppppppp? Srry the late update and I know its short_**(BUT I PROMISE THE NEXTS CHAPTER WILL BE LONG AND MIGHT MAKE YOU MAD OR SAD OR WHATEVER)** _but I've been busy lol. I'm in a poetry contest, hope I win. Anyway, REVIEW!

PEACE. LOVE. TACOS


	17. Chapter 17 Everybodys fool part 1

Chapter 17 Everybody's fool Part 1

Living with Berserk for the first pass week hadn't been hell. Except for the ridiculous amount of training(*cough*chores*cough*) but to my supreims it paid off. I was now could move swift and fast. My eyes were starting to change color and my arms were getting hair(don't know if that's anything to be happy about but I'll take it). Berserk says I got a long way to go to master down my skills if I want to save Bubbles and defeat the vampire army on march. But if there is one thing I wish Berserk could teach me that would be to remove any thought of Butch from my dreams. I'm shocked he hasn't come looking for me. Then again I am living underground and Berserk probably has a force field to keep others from finding her.

Last night I had the weirdest but most realistic dream.

"Buttercup! Come on, your late!" someone was pounding at my door. They sounded familiar. Then realizing I was back in Butch's room and dressed in that very expensive dress that I couldn't afford when I was looking for a dress for the school dance. My finger nails were long, hair was wild but beautifully curled. As I sat up on the bed a sharp pain hit inside my, um, _**"body"**_. It hurt like hell but I managed to move, noticing the blood stain on the sheets. Had I slept pass that time of the month. There was another knock at the door, "Buttercup! Open up! Today's the big day!" I swiftly moved to the door. Opening it I stood there shocked, not believing who was standing there. It was Bubbles. Normal Bubbles, dressed in a mint green bridesmaid gown. I forcefully pulled her into a hug and cried, "Bubbles! Your..normal!" softly giggling she said, "We can talk later. Right now we got a wedding to attend to!"

_**Perfect by nature **_  
_**Icons of self indulgence**_

"Who's the bride?"She didn't answer. Dragging me deep into the woods where I saw monster's from night school sitting on the ground dressed formal. The trees were decorated with red roses and veins hung on the altar. Next's to a tree was Brat,Brute and were also wearing the same bridesmaids outfit. Bell was dressed in a white cocktail dress. Gir on her right shoulders, wearing a green tie. In one hand Bell held a bible. Down the aisle I saw Butch wearing a black tuxs with a green bow tie. Soon it got quite when everyone saw me. Elbowing Bubbles I whispered, "You want to tell what's going on?"

Bubbles was about to open her mouth but paused when Brat, Brute and Bunny showed up behind her. They held their roses in one hand, nodding at me as they passed by and walked down the aisles. Bubbles linked arms with me.

_**Just what we all need**_  
_**More lies about a world that**_

"Well," she said through her teeth with a smile, we were now walking down the isle, "Its perfect isn't it? Its so lovely out here. Everyone's so happy and bright. Makes reality seem like it's not welcomed. Look, there's dad and Blossom!" she motioned over to the front. But I didn't look, "Will you just tell me what's going?"

"Buttercup, its useless."

"What is?"

"Trying to save me. I'm gone."

_**Never was and never will be**_  
_**Have you no shame? **_  
_**Don't you see me?**_

"But your normal! You're a human! How can you be gone?"

"I'm a vampire and there's nothing you can do to save me. I will never be me again. It's not your fault, I want you to know that."she paused for a moment, then went on, "I don't remember you. I won't ever remember you or Blossom or dad. My memories have been removed. I will join the fight of the vampire clan sent to kill you and help Stacey gain your power. Buttercup, I've been turned against you." I took a deep breath. Not wanting to believe what I was hearing! Turned against me? My own sister!

**_You know you've got everybody fooled_**

"...What am I even doing here?"

"I'm a ghost and this is the dream of truth. Your dream of truth. See all these monsters? Smiling and admiring you. Even Blossom." I glanced around once more at the smiling faces and tears. Even that Willow chick that I flashed was bailing her eyes out. Never once in my life had I felt so appreciated.

_**Look here she comes now**_  
_**Bow down and stare in wonder**_  
_**Oh how we love you**_  
_**No flaws when you're pretending**_

"Don't buy it. They would kill you on the spot if there was a chance," Bubbles sigh, "Every since that whole Butch thing happened, he's been a walking depression. When the monster found out, they were angry. If I were you I would stay underground forever."

"Because I told him I didn't love him?! That's stupid!"

"Not to them. Butch means everything to some of these monsters and when he's hurt whoever did it is on their hit list. You're at the top."

"So he went cry babying around about me?"

"No, you can thank Bell for blabbing."

"What?! Bell?!"

**_But now I know she_**  
**_Never was and never will be_**  
**_You don't know how you've betrayed me_**

"She's always been jealous of you, the minute you arrived Bell couldn't stand the thought of someone with higher power than she. You were the threat to her, Buttercup."

"Ugh, I can't believe what I'm hearing." I ran my finger through my hair, "What about that weird woman I met in my dream who told me about the wolf that attacked me and the vampires-"

"That was Bell. Think about, the day Brat was telling you guys about Bell's birthday party. She wasn't there because she was away creating that wolf to attack you. Scar was her plan B, he was giving you all that stupid training so you wouldn't learn anything or know how to use your powers when the vampires get here to kill you. To stall time. Though Scar must have had a heart and gave you over to Berserk but knew he would get in trouble if Bell finds out."

_**Without the mask**_  
_**Where will you hide?**_  
_**I can't find yourself**_  
_**Lost in your lie**_

"It all makes sense now. So Bells out to get me? But what the deal with her and Berserk?"

"Berserk is not the dangerous one that Bell has made her out to be. Though you'll have to ask Berserk herself why. But I can tell you this, if there's anyone in that wolf house hold you need to never trust. Bells your girl." Bubbles paused again, "What I'm trying to say is forget about trying to save me. Its to late and I don't want to hurt you but I know I will. For now you need to focus your training to defeat those vampires and...don't let this happen."

When we reached the altar my heart was ripping inside. It was like someone was stabbing me with a knife. Over and over. Was this the so called future if I didn't get it right? Gir hummed "_**Here comes the Bride**_" as the priest read the last vows.

_**I know the truth now**_  
_**I know who you are**_  
_**And I don't love you anymore**_  
_**It never was and never will be**_  
_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_  
_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_  
_**It never was and never will be**_  
_**You're not real and you can't save me**_  
_**And somehow now you're everybody's fool**_

Bell and Butch were getting married.

NOTE: Heyy srry if its not as long as it should be but I just tpyed this up today since I won't be near my laptop tomorrow. Anyway REVIEW.

PEACE. LOVE. TACOS


	18. Chapter 18 Everybodys Fool Part 2

**Chapter 18 Everybody's fool part 2**

"Buttercup?! Where the hell are you going?!" Berserk snapped at me as I crawled out from the protection of the underground home. Beads of sweat and tears ran down my face as I race through the forest. I couldn't get that dream out of head. My mind was thinking so many things. Bubbles. Butch. Bell. Was it all true what Bubbles said? No, Butch would never marry Bell. He's in love with me. That's what he said, he wouldn't lie about that. As I got closer to the wolf house, I ducked quickly behind the bushes. Peeking through them I saw all the monsters from school and a banner that read _**"Bells Rehearsal Birthday**_".

Chained up inside a cage was Gir. Dancing and singing, though he didn't look too happy about it like he usually does.**  
**

_Gir_

_**Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more**_  
_**We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor**_  
_**You know we getting hotter, and hotter**_  
_**Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down**_

Brat stood up on the edge of the fountain and howled at the moon. Gaining the attention of the others, who were dancing. Bart held up her microphone, "Remember to dance_** exactly**_ how you are now when the real party comes along. So don't waltz here then we get to the fair and your dropping it's like its hot! I'll be pissed!"Brute face palmed herself and continued severing up drinks. Fair? I thought they were going to the club? Why would Bell want to go there of all places?

No sign of Butch or Bell anywhere. I then felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump. Turning my head I met a very angry Berserk, "What the hell is wrong with you?! We can't be here!" I moved away from her a bit, "I don't care. They don't care. No one cares."

"Will you please tell me why did you leave the safety of my home to come here?"

"Butch. I have to see Butch. I got to talk to him."

"Are you crazy? You can't just walk in there!"

"Why? They know me."

"They also hate you."

"Oh, god! Bubbles was right!"

"Say what?! You talked to Bubbles? Vampires were in my house?!"

"No, I had a dream. The dream of truth." I said looking back at the party, searching for Butch. Berserk groaned, "Can't we just talk about this at my house? You know, a place where I'm not hated." I then remember something about what Bubbles said and asked, "Why does Bell hate you?"

"Because," Berserk sighed, pulling her knees up to her, realizing I wasn't going anywhere, "It really has to do with jealousy and power. Bell just wanted to be in charge and have power of all monster races...even one she doesn't belong in." Before I could ask what she meant the other monsters got quite. Berserk then whispered, "Here comes the bitch."

Bell exited the wolf house wearing the dress from my dream but it was different. Berserk growled low, digging her nails into the dirt, "My dress..she changed my dress!" I turned to her, "That's your dress? It's the same one I saw in my dream. It was a white cocktail dress."

Berserk nodded, "Mines was red."

"Everyone, shut up!" Brat snapped, though no one was talking. I think she was enjoying hearing herself talk, "That is like no way to treat your new so-to-be Wolf Maiden."

"Over my damn dead body." Berserk whispered. My eyes widen. The monster bowed their heads as Bell showed off her dress. Wolf Maiden? Bell? But that's suppose to be me! Berserk just shook her head in disappointment. Bell then got on fountain as Brat handed over the microphone, "I just want all you too know how much this means to me. So long I have dreamed of this moment but some..._**things**_ stood in my way. No need to worry anymore because now I'm finally living the dream. I promise I will live up to my duties as your second leader and role as the wife of the King of Monsters."

No. God, no, Please.

Soon, before my eyes the pain began to burn in. Blinking twice I watched as Butch linked arms with Bell. Smiling.

I was so angry, a part of me wanted to jump out the bushes and attack! How could he just go off and marry her? How?!

"He's a king, Buttercup. He can't just wait around and be single forever. I just wonder why in hell did he pick her? If she become a Wolf Maiden that's going to be bad for the rest of the maidens." Looking away from the sight of those two, hurt I faced Berserk with a questionable look, "What do you mean?"

"Bell is going to wipe us out. Kill us. That way she'll gain more power of the other monster creatures that remained under the other maidens control. And I'm positive she won't be keeping Butch around. I mean, she's not a widow for nothing." I remember when Brat had mention something about Bell being a widow. She only marrying him to get greedy on power. Not because she loves him.

"Widow? Who did she marry?"

"Don't know. Look, we should really get out of here before we get ambushed."

"I got to talk to Butch."

"No way! They'll kill you and I know Bell senses us." Berserk crossed her arms, "She's just waiting for an opening."

"Aren't my powers good enough to take her?"

"You haven't even got your special power, yet. You still have to..we'll talk about that later. Anway, Bell will destroy you in seconds! Think before you act. Don't forget if they catch me its all over. So not only are you putting yourself at risk but me as well." I sadly sighed but nodded in agreement. The last thing I want too do is let Bell win. Not that long before her brithday but if I just train hard enough I'll be able to take back whats mine. Just as we were getting ready to leave someone yelled "I hear something coming from over there! In the bushes!" Berserk and I sank low into the bushes. Berserk cursed under her breath. I mumbled, "Oh snap, its about to go down!"

**Note: Okay, in case some of you are thinking "WAIT! Bells a widow?! Isn't she like 15?!" Brat mentions it in chapter 6. Remember age in the monster world doesn't really matter. I'll get into that later chapters. Anyway, srry about the long wait. I've been busy, so REVIEW!**

** PEACE. LOVE. TACO.**


	19. Chapter 19 Exposed the truth

Chapter 19 Exposed the truth

**Okay I'll admit it. Stupid. Now I see what Berserk was talking about. Acting before thinking, though did I really have a choice? **

"Seems we have a party crashers."

"Say what-Oh! Buttercup..hm well her names on the list." Brat checked her list looking at me. I was surrounded. As if this was a game of dodge ball and I was some sort of wimpy target. Not that I think I'm wimpy. Bell face changes from all fake grins to dumbstruck. Oh, be surprised bitch. Be very surprised.

"Oh, lady Buttercup," Bell gasped coming close to me with grace. I rolled my eyes, "It's you! Your alive!"  
Is she serious? She couldn't give a rats ass if I had died! Well I didn't come here to play fake with her anyone here. But before I could say anything Berserks voice pop into my mind, "Word of advice;**_ Don't_ **say anything, _**stupid**_. Matter of fact, just don't say anything at all. Talking back or threaten her won't get you anywhere but a place in the grave."

"So I should just forget that this bitch is the cause of all my problems and act as if she did nothing wrong? Right? No. Unlike you I'm not scared of her."

"Excuse me? Who said anything about being scared of Bell?" Berserk growled.

"Then come out here and fight her with me." I looked at Bell with my cold green eyes, Butch now stood beside her. Giving me nothing but a blank expression. Knowing it would raise my anger more Bell grasped his hand then stared back at me with a smile. A smile. Did she forget that I was his Maiden? Or used to be? I just looked at them. They didn't look good together, maybe it was because Bell was going to kill Butch after she gains control? Yeah, that's it. Berserk said nothing else, so I knew I was all for myself.

"Hello? Lady Buttercup?" Bell questioned, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Biting my lips, pushing Berserks words out of my head I looked straight into Bells eyes and said in a calm tone, "You incentive bitch, I didn't come here to put up with your little act you got going here. Cause I'm not clapping for you. I know everything, Bell! You tried to destroy me, even stall my training. You couldn't stand the fact of me being higher than you. Stealing your control. That's why you framed Berserk as the dangerous one and who knows how many others! But really the one that everyone needs to worry about is you, Bell. Isn't that right." Before I knew it she flashed up to me with her sharp teeth showing and yellow glowing eyes. She growled lifting her right-now sharp paw to swing at me. But I quickly caught it within inches of my face. Everyone gasped and murmured while stood there holding Bells hand with widen eyes and praying to god I could do more than catch a hand in seconds in order to save my ass.

"What is this?" Bell hissed,struggling to break free of my grip. Grinning I answered, "Isn't obvi? I just stopped you from scratching me in the face. Been there, wasn't planning on going back." I then lifted her up into the air and threw her on the ground! Cracking my knuckles as Butch stared at me in disbelief. Then Brat stomped her foot, throwing down her list, "You idiots! We can't have a party for Bell if she's dead! I'm not good at planning funerals! ATTACK!" I backed up against a tree.

The monster got closer, Bell bouncing back on her feet as a white wolf. I was hoping that maybe Butch would back me up and forget about what happened. But instead he just stood back and looked me about to get attacked. With no Berserk around it only proved to show the only person I could count on was myself and I wasn't about to let Bell make a fool out of me.

"_You traitor_!" Bell hissed, "How dare you talk with that **_disgrace_** to the monster society?!"

"I know you aren't talking!" I snapped daring myself to move closer to her and the others, who had_ kill_ in their eyes.

"Everyone here knows just how dangerous Berserk is! We had to get rid of her for the sake of the wolves. Why am I even explaining this to you? You don't know anything about our world. You don't belong here or deserve to be a Maiden." Then with an evil grin she added, "Or to have Butch." The other nodded in agreement and chuckled.

I almost paused, wanting to step back to the tree but instead I kept moving and chose my words carefully, "I could care less what they think. It's not their fault you've brainwashed them into believing in your crap of lies. But you wanna play innocent and let Berserk take the hate from something that's not and never was her fault! You were just jealous of her and you're doing the same thing you did to her to me. Unlike her I'm not going to hide from you and keep running. I'm going to turn around whip your ass!"

Bell then stood in front of me. My green eyes glowed into her yellow ones. My nails grew longer and my voice was lowering its tone. With a snarl I said, "Oh and about Butch? F.Y.I, I do deserve him. Unlike you who just wants to use him to gain control," I paused and looked right at him, "I actually I do care about him, even if I haven't shown it. Not that I have to prove my love life to you, anyway."

"Aw, how sweet." Bell teased then rolled her eyes, "Now lets fight. One against us. Interesting."

"Did she throw you hard enough that you needed your groupies for back up?" Berserk jumped down from the tree right in front of me, "Since when does a powerful bitch like you need reinforcements?"

**NOTE: OMG! I'm soooo sorry about the late update! I was trying to enjoy my vacation but anyway, I hope this is long enough! REVIEW!**

**PEACE. LOVE. TACOS**


End file.
